


马兰比吉

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 哈萨和大佐在超越时间的奇妙空间里的一些谈话。我们坐在高高的苹果皮上面，听小恐怖分子讲那过去的事情。
Relationships: Kenneth Sleg/Hathaway Noa
Kudos: 2





	马兰比吉

**Author's Note:**

> *最早的一点凯奈哈萨，是当初刚看完小说之后为了理清一些思路写的，现在自己的理解跟文中已经有相当之一部分不同之处了。虽然可以称之为黑历史但还是存一下吧。

  
凯奈斯削着手里的苹果，手指间发出噶沙噶沙的声音，黄色的果皮一圈一圈掉在地上。削好了他用拇指和食指夹着递给哈萨维，哈萨维接过去，打量了一圈，喀吱一声咬下一大口，嚼着。苹果多汁，口感很松脆，并且散发清香的气味。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯。”

“喜欢苹果？”

“本来也不那么喜欢，但小时候妈妈总会削苹果给我吃，所以。”

“这样啊。哈萨维君很喜欢妈妈吗？”

“大佐再用这种对小孩子的口气跟我说话，我就要开始不高兴了哦。”

“哈萨本来就比我小啊。”

“又没小多少。”

哈萨维挨着床头板坐起来一点，两只手伸在被子外面，一只手拿着苹果。他在厚被子里挪了一下身子，把脑袋侧过来，发出一点点咀嚼的声音。暖黄的灯光底下，他看起来躺得挺舒坦。

“我说，哈萨。”凯奈斯看着他头顶的发涡。

“嗯？”

“我想，也差不多应该是把你的事情讲给我听的时候了吧？”

“……什么啊？”哈萨维抬起头来，蹙着眉头，一副不知道你在说什么的样子。

“家族的事情啊，过去的事情啊，为什么成为了马夫蒂的事情啊。”

“…………”

“我想，也许你会想要跟我说的。”

“为什么这么想？”哈萨维看着他，眼神很认真。“……我知道新人类当中有一些人格外忍受不了不能和他人分享自己人生的境地，但我并不是那类人，也没有他们那种天分。我对那种事没有特别的欲望，也不觉得有多大的必要。说到底，如果每个普通人都把自己的事情看得那么重的话，社会也会过载的吧？”

“但是，不会觉得寂寞吗？”

“考虑那些不是我的特长吧。”

“可是，我想我是知道的。哈萨一直都没有机会跟家人好好交谈吧。即使是在相互信任的同伴里，也没有很交心的朋友。一直这样下去，就算大部分寂寞的心情都能在战斗中抵消掉，久而久之，不会还是想要对谁一吐为快吗？”

“…………。”哈萨维一闭眼。“只是你想听而已吧？”

“也许吧？我一直都很想更了解哈萨。”

“作为喀尔刻部队的长官吗？”

“好严厉啊！你要是当成是职业病，也没有关系。不过我是真心地作为个人想知道的。可能因为我是度过了很守规矩的人生的缘故吧。”

“…………。”哈萨维叹了口气。他望向天花板，还很年轻的脸被灯光照着，显出一系列的微妙阴影变化来。

“小时候。“他说。

“小时候，曾经被流氓军人劫持，那时候有一个人驾驶着白色的高达救了我，后来我才知道那就是奥古的新人类卡缪•维丹，传说中的天才少年驾驶员。后来我逐渐长大，碰见了更多像他一样的人，阿姆罗，夏亚，葵丝……但是，他们都非常快地离我远去了。

“葵丝到底为什么会走呢，从那以后一直都这么思考着。想要去理解的心情很强烈，好像只要理解了，就能够向她靠近一点。以此为契机，去了解了很多那一类人的人生，结果知道得愈多就愈觉得，这真的是个对天才一点都不友善的世界啊。

“要是你没有实际见过那种人的话，是不会明白的吧……明明有着能扭曲身边的空间一样的力量，却持续地被常人难以理解的精神困境所困扰，在拥有能力的同时自身和周边所带来的问题又每每超越能承受的上限，可以说是天生的悲剧体质吧。可是，在身为常人的我看来，那样的身姿可以说是非常耀眼夺目的。那里有像是阿姆罗•雷和卡缪•维丹那样秉持着正直的想法和感情试图守护他人的人，和像夏亚和葵丝那样基于纯洁的信念和自身直截的感受，向世界发出宣战通牒的人。他们那种以理想化的心胸度量世界，好像要把自己的存在尽其所能地扩大开来似的生存方式，在我看来都很有让人感到羡慕的部分，甚至觉得如果人类社会真的存在希望的话，那就是在那样的人身上了吧。

“但这就是个那样的人会燃烧殆尽的世界。好像等我反应过来，他们就出现又消失了，只留下一片黑暗。所以我想，不能不做些什么。目击了那种事情之后，不能不做些什么。即使我不是新人类中的天才，大概也还是有某种可以燃烧的方式的吧。

“一度觉得葵丝只是被大人哄骗了，但是后来想起来，她也是出于自己所思所想主动地奔向了那边的世界，成为了燃烧自己的人们中一员。没有那种勇气的人，大概是不够指责她幼稚和不成熟的。

“……也许，去做这些事情，我只是想要离葵丝近一点。想看看她曾经看到过的景色，想要尽力伸手去触碰那个她头也不回地奔向了的世界。如果能在死后被她说‘哈萨维，很努力啊‘，似乎就能满足了。

“在阿克西斯旁边的时候，觉得自己像是被抛进了漆黑的大海里一样。四周都被爆炸的光芒包围着，但在精神世界里所有的光都像流星一样飞走了。反应过来的时候，已经爬出了驾驶舱，不断喊着父母和葵丝，非常地不像话。如果什么都不干而度过这一生的话，感觉一辈子都会被困在那场战争里。

”想要试着超越过去，想要试着用自己的力量改变一些东西，虽然这么地认定了，也去做了，但这样的我，说到底只是在作拙劣幼稚的模仿秀吧……有时候还是这样感到很自嘲。”

“不是的哦，我觉得哈萨战斗的样子很帅气，非常有哈萨的风格。”凯奈斯说。“我很喜欢。”

“谢谢？能被敌人这么说，我满足了。”哈萨维转着手里的苹果核，微微仰着下巴。

“……失败或者成功，其实并没有深刻地想过。潜意识里，说不定一开始就预见到这种结果了，因为曾经有那样的人做过那样的尝试，但最后也是失败收场，这就是那样的世界啊。对于我来说，只要有能够与谁并肩而立的感觉就已经足够了。

“说到底，靠一两个人的力量想去改变人类的命运，大概还是不可能的吧。不过，人还是会去尝试的。可能因为人连自己的命运也改变不了吧………嗯，凯奈斯。”

“嗯。”

“我成为合格的大人了吗？”

“非常棒的大人。”凯奈斯摸着他的头发。

“真会说啊。”哈萨维转过头来。“明明还是会用对小孩子的口气跟我说话。”

“只是因为哈萨的反应很可爱的缘故。”

“啊，真是的。”哈萨维别过头去。一副不想理人的样子。一会儿后，他又把脑袋转回来。

“凯奈斯。”

“啊。”

“将来的历史里，还是不断会有人试图站出来改变些什么的吧？”

“会有的啊。但是，不会再有跟哈萨维一样的人了。”

“……也是啊。”哈萨维眯上眼。“不会再有了。每一个人都是…………”

  
“……哈萨。”凯奈斯轻轻地摸着他的额头。

“嗯。什么。”

“子弹，疼吗？”

“还好。因为只是一瞬间的事。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。疼一下就好了。就跟打针一样。”

“这样啊……那就好……”

凯奈斯的声音里有一瞬间的颤抖。他手仍然放在哈萨维头顶上，眼神望向门边。

“……说来，其实在夏亚的反乱里，我也担任机师来着哦。”

“有那种事吗？”

“真的哦。我想，如果我那时候就知道哈萨就在那些光芒的那边的话，一定会驾驶着杰刚拼尽全力飞过去的。”

“真的？”

“因为，十三岁的哈萨，想想就非常的可爱啊。”

“……这是什么话。”

“一定在那里哭着吧。如果突然被人拥抱了，会发生什么事呢。”

“才没有哭……”

“没能抱到真是可惜啊。”

“……真是的。这么会讲话，怎么你前妻还要跟你离婚啊？”

“因为她知道我会遇见哈萨维吧。”

“………啊！”哈萨维气哄哄地把脑袋蒙进了被子里，散发着抗议的气息，不说话了。

凯奈斯笑了。他凑近被子凸出来的那一块，低低地说。

“我会每天削苹果给你吃的。”

哈萨维冒出头来：“我又不是不会自己削。”

凯奈斯又笑起来，他揉了下哈萨维的头发，非常快地亲了一下他的额头。

  
“晚安，小贞德。”他说。眼看着哈萨维又把自己蒙回去，他觉得心情很好。


End file.
